


Off the Record: the Podfic

by TheGroupofOne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podbook will be available when complete, Podfic, Streaming and one download have music, Work In Progress, one without
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGroupofOne/pseuds/TheGroupofOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It started with a message, a late-night visit, and a God of Mischief in Tony's bed. A story of trust, trickery, unwilling aid and inevitable attraction.</i><br/>A podfic of the lovely Frostiron epic by <b>goddamnhella.</b></p><p><b>Note 2018-1-31:</b> So sorry for the wait!  This has now been recorded in it's entirety and just needs to be edited for posting.  Promise it has not been abandoned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Cover by TheGroupofOne. 

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3 (no music)](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/OR%20Chapter%201%20no%20music.mp3) | **Size:** 30 MB | **Duration:** 00:33:13
  * [MP3 (with music)](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/OR%20Chapter%201%20music.mp3) | **Size:** 32 MB | **Duration:** 00:34:46
Right-click and save audio as... Thank you to Paraka for hosting me! 
  
---|---


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stitches, Thunder gods and deadlock, oh my!

Cover by TheGroupofOne. 

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3 (no music)](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/OR%20Chpt%202%20no%20music.mp3) | **Size:** 27 MB | **Duration:** 00:29:39
  * [MP3 (with music)](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/OR%20Chpt%202%20music.mp3) | **Size:** 27 MB | **Duration:** 00:29:52
Right-click and save audio as... Thank you to Paraka for hosting me! 
  
---|---


	3. Chapter 3

Cover by TheGroupofOne. 

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3 (no music)](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/OR%20Chpt%203.mp3) | **Size:** 42 MB | **Duration:** 00:45:47
  * [MP3 (with music)](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/OR%20Chpt%203%20music.mp3) | **Size:** 42 MB | **Duration:** 00:45:57
Thank you to Paraka for hosting me! 
  
---|---


	4. Chapter the Fourth

Cover by TheGroupofOne. 

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3 (no music)](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/OR%20Chpt%204.mp3) | **Size:** 31 MB | **Duration:** 00:33:19
  * [MP3 (with music)](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/OR%20Chot%204%20music.mp3) | **Size:** 31 MB | **Duration:** 00:33:31
Right-click and save audio as... Thank you to Paraka for hosting me! 
  
---|---


	5. Chapter the Fifth

Cover by TheGroupofOne. 

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3 (no music)](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/OR%20Chpt%205.mp3) | **Size:** 38 MB | **Duration:** 00:42:03
  * [MP3 (with music)](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/OR%20Chpt%205%20music.mp3) | **Size:** 39 MB | **Duration:** 00:42:22
Right-click and save audio as... Thank you to Paraka for hosting me! 
  
---|---


	6. Chapter the Sixth

Cover by TheGroupofOne. 

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3 (no music)](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/OR%20Chpt%206.mp3) | **Size:** 29 MB | **Duration:** 00:31:45
    * [MP3 (music)](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/OR%20Chpt%206%20music.mp3) | **Size:** 29.3 MB | **Duration:** 00:32:01
Right-click and save. Thank you to Paraka for hosting me!  
  
---|---


	7. Chapter the Seventh

Cover by TheGroupofOne. 

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/OR%207.mp3) | **Size:** 43.1 MB | **Duration:** 00:47:10
    * [MP3 with music](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/OR%20Chpt%207%20music.mp3) | **Size:** 43.4 MB | **Duration:** 00:47:28
Right-click and save. Thank you to Paraka for hosting me!  
  
---|---


	8. Chapter 8

Cover by TheGroupofOne. 

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/OR%20Chpt%208.mp3) | **Size:** 33.7 MB | **Duration:** 00:36:52
    * [MP3 WITH MUSIC](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/OR%20Chpt%208%20music.mp3) | **Size:** 34 MB | **Duration:** 00:37:10
Right-click and save. Thank you to Paraka for hosting me!  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently Hella has vanished from the internet and with her (?) all posted stories. :/  
> I have an EPUB copy of this so the podfic will be finished!


	9. Chapter the Ninth

Cover by TheGroupofOne. 

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/OR%20Chpt%209.mp3) | **Size:** 35.7 MB | **Duration:** 00:39:05
    * [MP3 with Music](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/OR%20Chpt%209%20music.mp3) | **Size:** 36 MB | **Duration:** 00:39:24
Right-click and save. Thank you to Paraka for hosting me!  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a few requests for copies of the EPUB of the fic, since Hella removed everything.  
>  **meaninglessprose** posted a [link](http://ogletheironfrost.tumblr.com/post/151109620242/its-been-really-fun-i-gotta-go) to a post Hella made before leaving. All of goddamnhella's fics are available in mobi format (which can be converted to EPUB using calibre).

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is going to take ages, but it will be done!  
> I'd like to thank goddamnhella for giving blanket permission. Hope this does your work justice!  
> Other important things:  
> Music is [On Course](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WVu_2NVDyWM/) (english version of Auf Kurs) by the oh so epic German band Oomph!. If you aren't familiar with Dero Goi's voice, I suggest you check out their other stuff, especially _Brennede Liebe_ and _Such mich find mich._ This particular song seemed to fit Frostiron.


End file.
